


Balloons

by Lethalfurry



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ludger decides not to face a difficult choice, it is up to Jude, Milla and the others to put an end to this nightmare.<br/>But what comes after the nightmare ends?<br/>Just another tinge of reality, again.<br/>(Spoilers up to ToX2 CH15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedliSage (Angelic_Ascent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/gifts).



> ACTUAL THANK-YOU GIFT TO GRACIE WHICH I CAN BE PROUD OF or at least not ashamed by. rip  
> Happens after Ludger chooses "Of course not!" when asked if he would be able to kill Julius, thus giving the party some alonetime.  
> Despite barely getting any refresheners on how to write the characters, I'd like to think I didn't screw up too badly...but maybe it's the effects of 5AM confidence, lol.  
> Before I start running my mouth, please enjoy!

“Do you think Ludger will be alright…?” Jude questioned as soon as they were out of the apartment, his gaze never leaving the floor. He couldn't simply keep on looking forward as if nothing had happened, not when his friend was feeling like this.

“He made his choice.” Gaius said as he continued walking, making his way to the station. “Whatever he does with his life from now on is also his choice. Right now, we must provide so that he has a world to live that life on.” His words were spoken without even the hint of a stutter or doubt. Jude felt as if he was back a year ago, when he felt as if he was just a child when they confronted Gaius.

“...I can't say that you're wrong.” He practically spat out those words, feeling a tinge of pain everytime he moved his mouth. “But I can't really accept it as right, either.” He followed after Gaius, with Milla and Muzét also coming with him.

“Jude, it is unfortunate, but I have to agree with Gaius.” The spirit empress, much like the Rieze Maxia king, did not lose her composure. Her figure, too, was filled with strength and determination, despite what awaited her once she arrived at Marksburg, and eventually, Canaan. “Perhaps this truly is wrong, but the only thing which we can do now is try to fix it. And I'd like to believe that not only you, but all of us have an experience in fixing mistakes like these. It is believing in that, that I wield my sword right now.”

...It was amazing how much her words would never fail to impress him.

It was not as if Gaius was lacking in charisma, even if he sometimes lacked the words to truly persuade the population. But in the face of his relentless worldview, Milla's was truly...more respectful.

Both swords were bloodied, and both of them fought for the same thing. But while one was content in simply handing out its purpose and allowing the victim to think what they would...the other truly, genuinely made one understand her reasons and give peace to her opponent.

“That's why...as the one who's staying behind with all the others, I'd like you to help Ludger in my place.” She spoke those words while looking at him directly in the eye. And for a moment, the both of them shared a nod.

...That couldn't possibly have been all that she wanted to say. But it was all that she—and Jude—would say in front of the others right now.

“Well, before I was a spyrite researcher, I was a medicine student. And I doubt Leia and the others would really give him enough time to be depressed. So don't worry about it.” He said it in a confident, casual tone as he smiled just the tiniest bit, his hands behind his back.

As silence befell the two's stare for the slightest fraction of a moment, Gaius and Muzét shared their own look—one of disapproval. Muzét was quick to understand the message and intervene.

“Jude, don't you think that you should take this chance to message the others and tell them to meet with us at Marksburg?” She flew into the space between Jude and Milla, her wings practically slapping them. “If we leave it up to Gaius over here, Canaan will already have become a tourist spot by the time they know we're on our way to it.” She put on a little wink at the end of her sentence, and that immediately lifted everyone's spirits. After chuckling, Jude was quick to get on the job of texting everyone while they waited for their train to arrive in silence.

“I already notified them and they said that they're on their way, so let's explain the situation to them there.” He told the others just as the train arrived, and they wasted no time in getting in on it (of course, after using Jude's GHS to pay for all the tickets; as Milla and Muzét both didn't have one, and Gaius didn't know how to use his yet. Jude could only help but wonder how he made his way through Elympios)

“The train is surprisingly empty. Barely a soul to be seen.” Muzét said not long after entering the train. Truly, the place was as quiet as a graveyard, and you could barely spy one or two people here and there.

“Well, it's no surprise what with the state Marksburg is at, I guess.” As soon as Jude spoke, everyone suddenly remembered how Marksburg looked right about now. Just one more reason to hurry up.

Jude and Milla were quick to take their seats together on the front part of the train, but when they looked at Gaius and Muzét expecting them to sit down with them or at least near them, they noticed that the two were still up.

“Although there aren't many people here, it really would be a hassle if one of them tried to get an explanation about my wings or on why I float like always, so I'm going to sit on the back over there, where people can't really see them.” She spoke as if she had practiced that line in her head quite a few times, and from the look on her face after saying it, it had gone according to plan.

“And I'll—” “And he'll go with me because if someone ends up seeing them anyway, his stare will probably scare them away, hee hee.” Muzét interrupted Gaius without even giving him a chance to speak. In this case, she would probably have covered up for a teammate that forgot their line, except they hadn't even opened their mouth yet. At least Gaius' frown right now would truly work well to scare anyone away.

“Hm…I see. We'll still be in the same wagon, and it's not as if we'll be separated for a long time, so I don't see any problem with it.” Milla was quick to support Muzét's argument, and as Jude also had no complaints with it, Muzét and Gaius were off on their way.

But although they had gone away, it took Jude and Milla quite some time to actually say something, as they both stared out the window. When one of them finally spoke, it was without taking their eye off the window for a minute.

“To be completely honest, I had forgotten that once this was over, you would leave.” His tone of speech was casual. Both his words and the feelings behind them were heavy, but at the same time, he couldn't truly convey that weight. Not yet.

“For a few moments, so did I. But for every moment that I did, I spent another eternity thinking of how I would go back. It is my duty, after all.” Although Jude's reflection on the window was clearly visible, hers was almost transparent, as if it didn't exist.

...After all, her body was sustained by this world's mana. It was only natural that, when not necessary, she would try to conserve as much of it as possible.

“I wasn't completely sure if I would meet you again after last time; but I knew that you were there. That for every step that I took, you made sure to take one incredible jump forward. I guess that's how I was able to concentrate on spyrite research so much; I wanted to walk together with you.” His smile had now returned, as bittersweet as ever. “But I was pretty sure that the next time I met you, it would've been forever.”

The boy's feelings, once again, carried no weight. After all, however much he wanted to let out, he couldn't allow that to stop her from flying away.

...No, perhaps thinking that just his words would chain her was conceited of him. But even if it was just a bit, he didn't want to become a burden. He wanted to help as much as possible. Make these feelings as light as balloons, to fly in the sky together with her--

“I could say the same myself, but it seems that this world is bent on surprising us.” She chuckled for a bit, and as her eyes started to wander the tiniest bit towards his face, she quickly reprimanded herself in her head and stopped.

...That would not have been the Milla that he loves.

“I'm glad that you understand my reasons for not staying here, and I'm also glad that I can count on you to take care of humanity for me. The reason that I can tell the spirits in my world that we can trust humans and coexist with them is because I have faith that the moment I think it's safe to look at my side, you'll be standing there.” After she said that, there was a single moment of silence as she almost said something else. Her mouth opened itself, but quickly closed. It was taboo to say that thought, after all.

“Be it with humans or spirits, the one thing that I do know is that you're a do-gooder. I know that part of you will never change.” Her reflection, then, showed a warm smile. It quickly overwhelmed all his feelings, and everything that he worked hard on containing was about to spill.

Another moment of silence had gone by, and the number of motions that his lips had gone through as he just _almost_ opened his mouth to say that taboo word was only rivaled by the number of thoughts that he had during that moment, wishing for the train to arrive at Marksburg as soon as possible. He even felt an incredible tinge of guilt to be thinking about that while Ludger was in trouble, but as much as it sounded like an excuse...he couldn't help it.

And just in the last minute, he prepared to throw everything away as he turned to her.

“If--”

But she stopped him, and quickly fixed it, as she also turned and put her index finger to his lips.

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” She spoke in a rather melancholic tone as she quoted him.

“That two people can withstand the test of time separated from each other may be improbable, but that they would give up everything else to stay together...is impossible to me.” She spoke with no doubt showing on her face as the train finally reached its stop.

“...And I would like to believe it is the same for you.” She said as she stood up, and all that he could do was sit there for a few more seconds.

...Of course it would be the same for him.

He had no plans of walking "together" in a reality different than hers.

But to think that he chained her and helped her fly at the same time, how curious and incredibly…

Precious.

 


End file.
